


Breaking the Ice

by AshREvans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commission for I wrote for a friend of mine! She wanted a RomanoXReader something like a story I wrote for America once upon a time for a contest. So we talked and this came about. <br/>I won't explain the plot since it'll become apparent when the story progresses. </p>
<p>Either way, I hope you enjoy the story!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> *stupido pomodaro bastardo - Stupid tomato bastard  
> *bastardo - bastard  
> *Si - yes  
> *Grazie - thanks/thank you  
> *fratello - brother

     _All right. So I have a few changes of clothes…_      

    _____ looked through her suitcase to make sure she had everything for her trip with the Vargas’s, Antonio, Bella, and Ludwig. Feli finally convinced Lovino to go on a little family vacation of sorts to somewhere a little less… well a little less Italy. Naturally, Lovino threw a fit at first, saying he didn’t want to do anywhere with that _stupido pomodaro bastardo*_ or the potato _bastardo_ * so Feliciano went to ______ saying he would definitely go if he knew that she was, too. With the promise of a free plpassage, room and board, _____ agreed to go. She looked at the time. 12:30. They were set to be there at 2. An hour and a half left.    

     _All right. Let’s go over the list,_ she thought and looked down. _Underwear, check, a few changes of clothes, check. Multiple pairs of socks, check. Winter boots, check. Entertainment for the downtimes, check. Scarves, check. Winter jacket, check. Am I missing anything? OH RIGHT TOILETRIES!_      

    _____ rushed into the bathroom and quickly grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, and razor before throwing the items quickly into her bag and zipping it up. She dropped her suitcase by the front door and then buckled her computer bag closed before putting that with her suitcase. Letting out a sigh that her packing was finished, she walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, leaning against the armrest as she flipped to a random channel to watch something while she waited.     

    It was a crime show, and crime shows were notorious for putting _____ to sleep and barely ten minutes later, was sound asleep with her head resting on her fist.     

*     *     * 

    Lovino grumbled as he drove his car through the busy streets of Rome towards the house of the woman his brother sent him to pick up. Why his brother set up this trip was beyond him, not to mention why he decided to pick a place with _snow_ in the winter. Wasn’t the point of vacations in the winter to get away from the snow and ice? And Feli was the one who invited her so why did Lovino have to go pick her up anyway? Sure they were close but it was all Feli’s idea. Lovino didn’t even want to go!     

    Screeching to a halt in front of the apartment, Lovino threw open the car door and walked up to the door. Flipping through his keys, he picked out the one to open the front door of _____’s apartment. It was a spare she gave to him when they were in college. It was his idea because she always, ALWAYS, seemed to forget her keys INSIDE of her apartment, so he demanded she give him a spare set of keys in case something like that would happen. Not to mention it also came in handy when he had to pick her up for things and wanted to be quick about it.     

    Bounding up the stairs, he reached the third floor where her apartment was located and slid the key into the lock, pushing the door open. The first thing he saw was her bags laying on the floor in front of her door. He stepped into the front room. He didn’t hear any moving around. Was she home?     

    “_____?” he called, trying to listen for her voice or any sign of movement. He thought he heard the faint sound of breathing.     

    He ventured further into the home and turned his head to the side to find her sleeping soundly on the couch, the TV playing some sort of crime drama. Sighing Lovino walked over to the sleeping woman and poked her head.     

    “Ragazza,” he said in a normal volume voice. She didn’t stir. “Wake up, damn it,” still nothing. He thought a moment, then a very mischievous idea popped into his head. He grinned evilly and then leaned over her head, close to her ear. “Wake up!” he shouted.     

    _____ let out a yelp and bolted up, her forehead connecting firmly with Lovino’s. Her hands went to her head as she rubbed it and she heard a faint curse of pain come from Lovino’s mouth. She looked over at him, his hands also on his head and it even looked like he was tearing up a bit from the sudden pain.     

    “Lovino?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.     

    “ _Si_ *. Who else would it be?” he hissed and glared up at _____. “It’s time to go. I came to pick you up for Feli.”     

    She nodded, trying to play off her irritation. “So… can you tell me something?"     

    “What?” he snapped and lowered his hand from his head, crossing his arms at her.     

    She sauntered up to him, a sultry smile on her face and when she was close to him, her smile turned malicious. “Why the fuck did you have to shout in my ear to wake me up, damn it?” she screamed in his face, causing Lovino to jump back, a look of surprise on his face. “Ever heard of shaking a person away or, I don’t know, cold water?!”     

    Lovino sputtered before rolling his eyes. “Yeah whatever. Just get your bags. Feli is waiting for us. He’s anxious to get to the cabin.”     

    _____ sighed and crossed her arms, her head still throbbing from the bump to the head. “Yeah, yeah,” she said. “Come on, let’s go then.”     

    She grabbed her computer bag and strapped it to over her shoulder. Before she could grab her suitcase though, Lovino already scooped it up. The two walked down the stairs in silence and when they reached the car, Lovino popped the trunk and loaded up the suitcase. _____ slipped into the passenger side, placing her computer bag on her lap. It wasn’t very long before Lovino got into the driver’s side and started driving back to the home he shared with his pasta loving brother.     

    They drove in silence and it gave _____a lot of time to think. After what happened at her apartment, she started to wonder why she even agreed to go on this trip with Feli in the first place. Oh right, because he said Lovino wouldn’t go if she didn’t go. Hearing him say that almost made her feel special; that Lovino felt something for her.     

    _____ sighed. If she were to be perfectly honest, she had liked Lovino since the day she met him in college. She was friends with Feli first, having been in the younger brothers class. He wanted her to meet his brother so Feli invited her over for dinner once where he and his brother made pasta and tomato sauce together. She never tasted anything like it before, almost like she died and went to heaven. It also wasn’t bad that it was made by someone with Lovino’s looks.     

    His almond brown hair laid neatly on his head, his bangs nestled over his forehead, that curious little curl that she was never ever allowed to touch. Those eyes that were either champagne amber or Heineken green and the scowl that seemed ever present on his face. It even became him, she thought. While his sharp tongue and short fuse was a bit off putting at first, she grew to like that too and learned to counter it.     

    At first she didn’t know what her feelings were towards him, thinking it was nothing more than meeting a kindred spirit, someone like her, so she did everything she could to become close to him. That was when she started to realize that she liked him. She would have said something to him sooner, except that he was a ladies man, always had a woman on his arm, a new one almost every week. It was then that she decided that it would be better to be an irreplaceable friend rather than a disposable lover.     

    Lately however, she started to notice a change in Lovino. Gone were the droves of women that clung to him and vined for his attention. Gone were the lovers that would be there Monday and gone by Saturday. He even seemed to act a little more reclusive towards everyone, even distancing himself from _____. Hm… maybe she could use this trip to figure out what was going on with him. Maybe he had a serious girlfriend or something.     

    The car jolted to a stop in front Lovino’s home, though the older brother didn’t make a move to get out of the car. Instead he pulled out his phone and sent out a text to Lovino that he was back with the car. Moments later, the other four people filed out of the house with suitcases and started loading up Lovino’s car before hopping into another one in the driveway.     

    _____ noticed as the car pulled out and drove on ahead of the one she was in with Lovino that Antonio was the one driving the car. Once they passed them, Lovino started driving behind them, the car feeling a lot heavier than it did just before.     

    “You should get some sleep,” Lovino said, his eyes fixed on the road. “It’s only a two hour drive from here, but it’ll go faster if you sleep through it.”     

    “I… um. Ok. Yeah. Wake me up when we get there, Lovi,” she said and then settled into a more comfortable sleeping position on the chair, lowing the back down a little bit.     

    “Yeah, sure,” he said.     

    “ _Grazie_ *,” she replied and closed her eyes, her head tilting to the side to get more comfortable.     

    It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Lovino side glanced at her. Her face was so peaceful when she was asleep. Her (h/c) hair fell limply around her, creating a halo of (h/c) around her. Her mouth hung slightly open, causing her mouth to create small little noises as she breathed, not exactly snoring, but something that could be closely related to it. Her arms were bent slightly so her hands were resting on her stomach. She looked so beautiful when she slept, like some sort of statue from the ancient days. Lovino was almost positive that if she was alive during ancient times, she would have been revered as a goddess.     

    It wasn’t until recently that Lovino started to see _____ in this way, as the most beautiful woman in the world. Back in college he only saw her as a friend of his brothers who was also his friend., even though they were closer then she and Feliciano were. Honestly, he felt she was just one of the guys when she would be able to keep up with his banter and silver tongue, the way she would jump at a chance to hang out with him and his friends, no matter what they were doing. Hell, they’ve even gone on double dates once upon a time with their own partners!     

    A few months ago, he started feeling something weird whenever he was near her, a sort of fluttering sickly feeling. Something he’s never felt when he was with anyone else. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, far from it. He actually sort of enjoyed it, he just didn’t understand it. He also found himself focusing on her lips when he was with her, his mind wandering from thoughts of how those lips would feel on his to how they would feel on his body. Those aren’t thoughts he should be thinking about his best friend. So he started to shy away from her, putting distance between them, thinking that it would help those thoughts disappear.     

    He finally gathered up the nerve a few weeks ago to ask Feli about what he was feeling and the only thing his stupid _fratello*_ had to say about it was a stupid ass grin. He was practically attacked by a hug from said younger brother and some crazy spouting’s about his brother being in love. It was insane. Lovino couldn’t be in love with _____, at least, that was what he thought when his brother said it anyway. So he asked Antonio. His reaction was almost exactly the same except the tomato bastard tried to give him the stupid “birds and bees” talk. Bella saved him from that awkward situation and brought him somewhere else to talk about it.     

    She asked him simple questions about how he felt about _____, things like what he thought about when she came into his mind, things he would like to do with her; without too much detail of course. Her gentle questions and coxing was a lot more… appreciated and easy to believe then Antonio’s teasing and Feli’s overly excited attitude towards the situation.     

    Lovino sighed and turned his attention back to the road. Maybe this vacation would be a good thing. Maybe he would finally be able to gather the courage to tell _____ how he feels about her and either get a happy ending or deal with the rejection. 

*     *     * 

    Loving brought the car to a rolling stop in front of the cabin and looked at _____ still sleeping in the passenger seat. He reached over and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it lightly.     

    “Hey, wake up, ragazza,” he said, shaking her a bit harder.     

    The woman under his hand started to sir and she sighed as she blinked her eyes open slowly. She stretched and raised the seat back up and looked tiredly at Lovino. “Are we there?” she asked, rubbing her eyes as she looked out of the window     

    Lovino nodded. “Yeah. Come on. They want to start making dinner, but we need to get our things out of the car.” He said.     

    _____ nodded and stretched before she opened the car door. She looked at the cabin that they would be staying in for the next few days. Feli had said there were only three rooms, so everyone would be doubling up. He told her that she would be sharing a room with Bella and she didn’t mind. At least it wasn’t like everyone was coupling up. That would be awkward.     

    The cabin was nice looking though, the exterior making it look as if it was made entirely out of logs, but looking through the windows to the interior, it definitely was not. From what she could see the inside looked rather updated, with lighting fixtures, appliances; she assumed since she could just barely make out the top of a refrigerator door; and she was sure it had heat since Feli told her so.     

    Yawning slightly, _____ made her way to the trunk where Lovino was standing there starting to pull out suitcases. She heard the door open from the cabin and chattering people walk out and grab their bags and start to bring them inside. She grabbed her bag as well and carried it up the stairs.     

    Walking inside, Feli was standing there and was directing people to their rooms, Lovino and Feli would be sharing the same room and Antonio and Ludwig would be sharing. Before _____ could ask where her room with Bella was, the woman in question grabbed her arm.     

    “Follow me,” she winked and pulled her down the hall and into one of the rooms.     

    It looked like Bella was already unpacked for the week already. Bella closed the door behind them and that caused _____ to be a little worried as to what might happen behind that closed door. Instead of outwardly showing her apprehension, she walked over to the empty bed and placed her suitcase on the mattress and opened it, getting ready to unpack it.     

    “Soooooo,” she said and walked up to the opposite side of the bed. “You came in the car with Lovino.”

    “Yeah? And?”

    “Oh nothing. Did you guys talk about anything in particular you would like to share?” she asked.

    _____ raised an eyebrow. “Not really no? He let me sleep through the ride, so I did.”

    Bella sighed. “You are so not cute,” she pouted and crossed her arms. “You had a two hour drive with Lovi and you slept! You could have talked about anything! Dropped hints!”

    “Dropped hints?” ____ asked and raised an eyebrow.

    Bella covered her mouth with her hands, a startled “oops” escaping her lips.

    “Bella,” _____ said sternly, giving her a look.

    The other woman sighed and dropped her hands. “Fine, fine. I know about your feelings for our angry little Italian boy.”

    _____’s eyes widened. “Am I really that obvious?”

    Bella shrugged. “Not really. I’m just a girl. I can see these things,” she said. “Ever since Feli introduced you to Lovi, you’ve been different. So I pretty much put the pieces together.”

    “You knew for that long?”

    “Even before you, honey,” she winked.

    _____ sighed and shrugged. “Whatever,” she said and simply placed the full suitcase on the floor at the foot of her bed, kneeling in front of it so she could start unpacking. “I don’t know if I want to let him know how I feel,” she said. “I’m content just being his friend that’s always there for him, not some lover he gets tired with after a week.”

    “You’d be surprised by what can happen in this cabin here, hun,” Bella said and winked. “Just think some more on whether you want him to know or not. You might just be surprised.”

    _____ snorted. “As if. Lovino’s not one to surprise me.”

    “Just keep an open mind, will you?”

    The other woman sighed before nodding. “Fine. I suppose I have to,” she said with a bit of a teasing edge to her voice.

    Bella grinned. “Finish unpacking. Feli’s got dinner going.”

    “All right. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

    She nodded and then turned to leave the room. “Don’t take too long. Lovi might start worrying,” she winked and left the room.

    _____ rolled her eyes and then quickly finished unpacking, putting her clothes into the empty drawers and laying out her favorite (blanket/stuffed toy/etc.) down on the bed, the one that she couldn’t sleep without. Giving a nod at her empty suitcase, she stood up and headed outside to eat dinner with the rest of the gang.


End file.
